LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game
? ? Contribute *Edit this Page *Add a Video *Add a Photo *Add a Page *Wiki Activity ShareWatchlistRandom pageRecent changes=LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game= Edit *History Talk01,028pages on this wiki? Add a photoPLEASE ADD DIFFERENT COSTUMES Edite.g. Bilbo''' (Burglar), Thorin (Wounded), Thrain '''(Wounded), etc. (Inspiration for some level synopsis' drawn from http://legofanon.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Video_Game) LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game is a game set to be released soon after the release of the trilogy of movies (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and The Hobbit: There And Back Again) that will be finished in 2014. It has the same open world mechanic as LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game. It will have over? 61 playable characters. 'Levels'Edit 'An Unexpected Journey'Edit 'An Unexpected Party'Edit Synopsis: Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit who lives in the Shire, is happy with his quiet, uneventful life of eating & drinking. But, his life unexpectedly changes when Bilbo gets a visit from a dwarf named Thorin and the wizard known as "Gandalf the Gray." They want Bilbo to help them recover some gold from a dragon... Playable Characters: Bilbo (Shire), Gandalf the Grey Enemies: None Boss(es): None 'Troll Trouble'Edit Synopsis: Gandalf, Bilbo and Thorin set off on their quest to recover the stolen dwarves' gold from the vile dragon Smaug. Along the way, the group encounters three Stone-trolls guarding part of the way of the valley that leads to the Misty Mountains. The trolls capture the small company and are getting ready to cook them!! Playable Characters: Gandalf the Grey, Bilbo, Thorin Oakenshield, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin Enemies: None Boss(es): Bill, Bert and Tom 'The Calm Before The Storm'Edit Synopsis: Bilbo and his friends barely survive the Stone-trolls, and hurry towards the elf kingdom of Rivendell to rest and speak with the master of Rivendell, Elrond. The wise elf allows Bilbo, Gandalf and Thorin to take weapons with them on their journey. However, a snowstorm approaches and the three must remain in Rivendell until it passes. Meanwhile, a Stone Giant is hiding in the middle of the storm looking for trouble. Playable Characters: Bilbo, Gandalf the Grey, Thorin Oakenshield, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bombur Enemies: None Boss(es): Stone Giant 'The Goblin King'Edit Synopsis: Bilbo and the gang finally manage to reach the Misty Mountains while the snowstorm rages on. The group are taken as prisoners by a small band of goblins living inside the caves. Using the power of their swords Glamdring and Orcrist and Gandalf's magic, Gandalf and Thorin must somehow fight their way out of the tunnels and save their friends. Playable Characters: Gandalf the Grey, Thorin Oakenshield Enemies: Goblins Boss(es): Great Goblin 'Riddles In The Dark'Edit Synopsis: Meanwhile, Bilbo seems to be wandering around on his own in these scary caves, until he finds a beautiful gold ring lying on the ground...but someone is not happy to see him! Playable Characters: Bilbo, Gollum Enemies: None Boss(es): Gollum (♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥) Author's Note: This battle uses the same play style as the level "Darth Vader" from the first LEGO Star Wars game in which it is a boss battle where player 1 must defeat player 2 to complete the level. If player 1 is defeated, the battle restarts. 'Into The Fire'Edit Synopsis: The gang eventually flee from the goblin horde and the clutches of the creature Gollum. They then venture into the forest of Mirkwood where they are attacked by a band of? Hunter Orcs? mounted on Wargs led by Yazneg, who then proceed to light the forest ablaze. The gang have escaped the frying pan and landed in the fire! Playable Characters: Gandalf the Grey, Bilbo, Thorin Oakenshield, Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur Enemies:? Hunter Orcs? (Mounted), Hunter Orcs Boss(es): Yazneg (Mounted) 'The Desolation of Smaug'Edit 'Queer Lodgings'Edit Synopsis: Bilbo, Gandalf and the dwarves take a final stand against Yazneg and he is defeated. The gang is then rescued from the forest-fire by the Lord of the Eagles. They then journey back into Mirkwood Forest and Gandalf tells the gang about a powerful figure who lives in the woods, a man by the name of Beorn. The stranger opens his doors to the company and gives them supplies for their journey. When they are set to leave, Gandalf leaves the group on matters of his own, leaving the company to face the dangers of Mirkwood alone. Playable Characters: Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf the Grey Enemies: Hunter Orcs Boss(es): Yazneg 'Flies And Spiders'Edit Synopsis: Bilbo and the dwarves venture into the dark and dangerous forests of Mirkwood. They rest for the night when Thorin is captured by the elves of Mirkwood, and the other dwarves are captured by giant spiders. Luckily, Legolas Greenleaf and Tauriel arrive to save the dwarves. Playable Characters: Legolas, Tauriel Enemies: Giant Spiders Boss(es): None 'The Necromancer of Mirkwood'Edit Synopsis: Gandalf separates from the party to travel to Dol Guldur to find out who the Necromancer of Mirkwood really is. It is revealed that he is the Dark Lord Sauron living under the name of the Necromancer. Gandalf finds the dying King Thrain and the two face Sauron in a battle but are defeated. Thrain reveals that he is Thorin's father and gives Gandalf a map and a key to pass on to Thorin. Gandalf flees Dol Guldur to return to Bilbo and the dwarves. Playable Characters: Gandalf the Grey, Thrain Enemies: None Boss(es): Sauron (Necromancer) 'Jailbreak'Edit Synopsis: Bilbo and the dwarves flee from the spiders lair and attempt to rescue Thorin from the clutches of the Mirkwood Elves. However, the dwarves are captured by the elves of Mirkwood, while Bilbo follows using the invisibility power of the ring, and are thrown in the dungeon with Thorin. Bilbo has snuck in and freed them but now they have to sneak out unnoticed. Bilbo hatches a plan to use the empty wine barrels to float down the river. But will Bilbo's plan work? Playable Characters: Bilbo, Kili Enemies: Mirkwood Elf Guards Boss(es): Mirkwood Elf Chief 'A Warm Welcome'Edit Synopsis: Reunited once again, Bilbo, Thorin and the dwarves set out to the settlement of Lake-Town. They stay awhile and the Master of the Town gives them fresh supplies and the are nursed back to health. They venture out to the Lonely Mountain and set up camp. Thorin sends Bilbo, Balin, Fili and Kili out to find the secret entrance to Smaug's lair. Playable Characters: Bilbo, Balin, Fili, Kili Enemies: None Boss(es): None 'Inside Information'Edit Synopsis: Bilbo and the dwarves succeed in opening the secret entrance to Smaug's lair. Now Bilbo, accompanied by Balin, venture into Smaug's lair and scout around. However, Bilbo and Balin are discovered by the dragon and are attacked by him. Knowing that they have no hope against the deadly dragon, they sneak their way out of the lair. Playable Characters: Bilbo, Balin Enemies: None Boss(es): Smaug 'There And Back Again'Edit 'Not At Home'Edit Synopsis: Bilbo? and the Dwarves? search the halls of the? Lonely Mountain? while Smaug? is away. Bilbo finds the Arkenstone, and pockets it; Bilbo also is given a chain-mail shirt of Mithril? from Thorin. Bilbo and the Dwarves head out to the front gate, and head for the outpost of Ravenhill. Playable Characters: Bilbo, Thorin, Gloin, Balin Enemies: Bats Boss(es): None 'Fire And Water'Edit Synopsis: The great dragon Smaug fled from his lair and descended upon Lake-Town. The forces of men mustered to face this terrible evil but the strength of men was failing. It was up to Bard the Bowman and his group of archers to defeat the dragon Smaug once and for all. Playable Characters: Bard the Bowman, Greystring Bowman Enemies: None Boss(es): Smaug 'Gathering Reinforcements'Edit Synopsis: Bilbo and the Dwarves learn of the death of Smaug, and of the coming of the hosts of the Mirkwood Elves and the lake-men, from Roäc the Raven. The Dwarves send messages via ravens to Dáin of the Iron Hills requesting aid, and the dwarves have the ravens report the movements of any who approach the Lonely Mountain. Bard comes before the front gate of the mountain and requests a truce, though Thorin refuses, and so, after another attempt at truce, the Elves and men declare the mountain besieged. Playable Characters: Thorin, Bilbo Enemies: None Boss(es): None 'A Thief In The Night'Edit Synopsis: Bilbo and Balin sneak out and take the Arkenstone to Bard and King Thranduil to use as a bargaining chip to get Thorin to agree to the truce. Meanwhile, Gandalf has returned and greets the party at the outpost of Ravenhill. Playable Characters: Bilbo, Balin Enemies: None Boss(es): None 'Battle Of Five Armies'Edit Synopsis: Bard and Thranduil use the Arkenstone to try to negotiate with Thorin. Furious, Thorin submits to a truce, but declares Bilbo a betrayer and has him kicked out of Ravenhill. Dáin arrives with his army of Dwarves, and Gandalf warns of the coming of Bolg and his army of Goblins, Wargs, Wolves, and Bats. The Dwarves, Elves, and Men join forces and the Battle of Five Armies begins. When the battle seems lost, the Great Eagles arrive and aid in the battle. Playable Characters: Bard the Bowman, Dain Ironfoot, King Thranduil, Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf the Grey, Beorn Enemies: Wargs, Goblins, Hunter Orcs Boss(es): None 'There And Back Again'Edit Synopsis: Just when defeat is near and the armies of Men, Elves and Dwarves have lost all hope, Beorn arrives in bear form and takes out many goblins. Beorn and Thorin take on Bolg together but will they prevail. Avenge Thorin as Fili and Kili and win the battle for the forces of good. Thorin later speaks with Bilbo and dies of battle wounds. He and Fili and Kili are given hero's burials and the scene fades out with Thorin lying in a coffin clutching his sword in one hand and the Arkenstone in the other. Bilbo and Gandalf journey back to the Shire. Playable Characters: Thorin, Beorn, Fili, Kili Enemies: Wargs, Goblins, Hunter Orcs Boss(es): Bolg Playable CharactersEdit *Bilbo Baggins *Gandalf the Grey *Thorin Oakenshield *Nori *Ori *Dori *Fili *Kili *Oin *Gloin *Bombur *Bofur *Bifur *Balin *Dwalin *Sauron (Necromancer) *King Thranduil *Elrond *Dain Ironfoot *Galadriel *Saruman the White *Gollum *Beorn *Radagast the Brown *Great Goblin *Goblin *Bolg *Bain *Thror *Thrain *Mirkwood Elf Chief *Mirkwood Elf? Guard *Yazneg *Hunter Orc *Elros *Legolas *Tauriel *Braga *Narzug *Master of Lake-Town *Bard the Bowman *Greystring Bowman *Rivendell Elf *Azog *Bullroarer Took *Golfimbul *Gimli *Longbeard Archer *Longbeard Vanguard *Longbeard Mattockguard *Fimbul *Iron Hill Berserker *Orc Chieftan *Orc Shaman *Lagdush *Narzug *Orc Wolfcloak Warrior *Lindir *Arwen *Estel *Chief Aravir *Dunedain Ranger *Rivendell Spearguard *Rivendell Rider *Cirdan *King Girion *Alfrid *Garf *Dale Soldier *Lake-Town Guard *Fram the Watchman